1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of packaging and unpackaging a self-inflating air mattress.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There are in the prior art self-inflating air mattresses, which are made up of a resilient, open cell foam core, enclosed in an air impervious envelope. In the normal process of stowing the air mattress, the inflating valve of the mattress is opened, and the mattress is rolled up in a manner to compress the foam core. After the mattress is rolled up into a relatively compact package, the inflating valve is closed so that the force of atmospheric air pressing on the evacuated mattress keeps the mattress in its compact rolled-up configuration. To inflate the air mattress, the valve is opened which permits atmospheric air to enter the mattress and equalize the pressure with the surrounding atmosphere. The resiliency of the foam that makes up the core of the mattress causes the mattress to unroll as air flows into the air mattress, so that the mattress self-inflates to its expanded or "inflated" configuration. To the best knowledge of the applicants herein, the packaging techniques supplied to such air mattresses and air mattresses in general have been the conventional methods of simply providing a package envelope adequate to enclose the air mattress in its collapsed condition. Under this condition the outside surface of the mattress becomes wrinkled and tends to form a loose roll.